


The One Where Dean And Castiel Are Just Sex Friends

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Friends With Benefits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, everything works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is and always has been the love 'em and leave 'em type of guy.  he doesn't tend to get very hung up on people, and he floats from one relationship to the next with a sort of professional ease.  That is, until he meets Castiel Novak and they start sleeping together.  And <i>sure</i>, the arrangement starts out as a simple sex friends sort of thing, but sleeping with someone for months without getting emotionally attached is a very hard feat to accomplish.  Dean may just not be cut out for this challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean And Castiel Are Just Sex Friends

Dean was not the type of guy to get attached. He hung around for one night- maybe two, if the guy or girl he was fucking was really good- and then he moved on. That was the way he’d grown up; on the road with no real home and no real attachments, besides his brother Sam and his alcoholic father. And it was the way that he felt most comfortable living. He was a rolling stone; always had been, and always would be.

That’s what made going to college so hard for him. He wasn’t used to staying in one place for more than three weeks at a time, going to class with the same people every day, or even having his own room, for God’s sake. It was a shocking change in his normal routine, to say the least, and it wasn’t working out well for the boy. Between studying for hard classes and worrying about how Sammy was doing alone with their dad, Dean was in bad shape.

So, like he did in most bad situations, he resorted to sex to help him cope.

Of course, his usual sexual habits did not go over well with the ladies on campus. They all wanted relationships, were looking for something more than one night stands. Faster than he would have liked to, Dean developed a reputation around campus as a player. He never knew that girls talked so much… That is, until he started getting the cold shoulder form nearly every girl he flirted with.

So Dean decided to change his game plan up a little.

He hadn’t been with a guy for a while; not since his junior year when he gave Benny Lafitte a blow job behind the bleachers in the football field of John F. Kennedy High School. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with any guys- and you better believe that Dean had many offers- it was just really hard to hide from his father that he was messing around with guys. So, preferring the easy way of things, Dean chose to abstain from fucking with guys and instead stuck to girls, at least for the time being.

Luckily for him, some of the guys on campus didn’t seem as concerned with relationships as the girls were. Sure, he did have a few guys get annoyed with him and tell him that he was an asshole when he confessed to wanting just sex, but for the most part, things were going well. Especially when he met Castiel.

Castiel was a photographer, and he and Dean had Independent Arts Class together. He a handsome guy, well built and muscular, but still lean and kind of absolutely adorable. He had the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen on a guy; bright and sparkling sapphire in the sun, but at the same time dark and perceptive. Dean could probably stare at them all day if Cas would let him. Along with the man’s brilliant blue eyes, he also had a pair of chapped, pale pink lips that Dean loved to kiss. They were always surprisingly soft, despite being chapped, and it didn’t help that Cas had a tongue ring that felt amazing when Cas kissed him.

The best part was that Cas was just like him. Somewhat, anyway. He wanted a sexual relationship with absolutely no strings attached. Dean loved it. All he had to do was text Cas and ask if he was free, and they would meet up and blow off some steam. Whether it was just a blow job, or a hand job, or even phone sex, he and Cas could always count on each other to help the other get off.

The best part, in Dean’s opinion, was that they weren’t mutually exclusive. He could flirt, go on dates, even hook up with other people and not feel guilty about it one bit. Of course, Dean never did that- didn’t have to- not when Cas was so good in bed. But it was comforting to him to think that he could if he wanted to.

Not that he did.

They had been doing this for 8 months. Right now was one of those times when Dean and Cas were just blowing off some steam. It was the last day of finals, and Dean had just about had it with stress. So he had called Cas up, who was more than willing to swing by and help his friend out.

Dean pulled Cas into his dorm room when the young man knocked, glad that his roommate Gordon was out for the night. He kissed Cas hard, tangling his fingers into his ever messy black hair and tugging on it. Castiel groaned, reaching out to clutch Dean’s flannel as he shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

"Fuck…" Dean gasped as he pulled back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Castiel began to unbutton his shirt with deft fingers.

"It’s been such a long week, Dean. I haven’t tasted you in what feels like ages…" Castiel breathed, kissing Dean again as he shoved his laid flannel off his shoulders. Dean moaned into the young man’s mouth, already feeling his cock begin to swell in his pants. Geez, was Cas good at this.

Cas pulled k, breaking his kiss with Dean and trailing kisses across the young man’s hard jaw line. Dean hummed and tilted his head back, feeling the rumble of Cas’s voice against his throat.

"You need to shave." He said in a gravelly tone. Dean chuckled in response, running his hands up and down the sides of Cas’s body and tugging at the hem of the boy’s ACDC tee shirt. Cas got the message and took a step back, tugging the faded tee over his head and exposing his muscular body to Dean’s greedy eyes. Dean licked his lips, giving Cas a hungry look as he pulled the man in for another quick kiss.

Cas smiled against Dean’s lips, then trailed kisses down his jaw again. He ran his tongue over Dean’s neck and shoulder, and Dean shivered at the feeling of Cas’s tongue ring against his skin. God… He hoped that he would get to feel that ring on his cock tonight.

Dean let out a loud whine when Cas dipped his head down, going straight to his right nipple and laving at it. Dean felt a shock run through his entire body and go straight to his cock, which was now straining painfully against the confines of his jeans. He groaned and tightened his hands around Cas’s hips, throwing his head back.

"Cas…" He moaned. The boy simply hummed, nipping at Dean’s right pec and then moving on to the left one. He knew how sensitive Dean’s nipples were, and he was practically abusing that fact as he pushed Dean back onto the bed. Dean fell back onto the bed with a plop, his legs spreading automatically and his hands going behind him on instinct to keep him from falling. Cas chuckled, kneeling in front of Dean’s splayed legs and fumbling with his pants zipper.

"You look so wrecked right now." Castiel smirked, unbuttoning his pants and tugging at them, trying to remove them. Dean helped him, shimmying out of them and making soft keening noises every time the denim brushed over his oversensitive cock.

"That’s because I am wrecked right now.” He gasped, watching with wide eyes as Cas tossed his pants to the side carelessly and reached out, massaging his already aching erection through his boxers. Dean gasped, throwing his head back and bucking his hips into Cas’s hand. Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes dark and full of lust.

"You seem eager tonight." he growled. Dean moaned in response and nodded his head, bucking his hips again. Cas gave him a little squeeze through his boxers and Dean groaned, closing his eyes.

"God, Cas… Please…" He groaned. Then he felt Cas’s mouth on his cock, mouthing at him through his boxers. Dean gasped and reached down, carding his fingers through Cas’s messy black hair.

"Shit, Cas… Your mouth…" He moaned out loud, feeling Cas’s hot tongue lave against the fabric that covered his balls. Cas chuckled and pulled back at that, slipping his fingers under the hem of Dean’s boxers and pulling them down. Dean gasped as he felt the cool air hitting his cock, and a bead of precum pearled at the tip.

Cas quickly lapped the precum up, his tongue flicking at the slit of Dean’s cock. He rolled the silver bead of his tongue ring over Dean’s head, causing Dean to cry out and buck his hips into the air desperately. The man moaned and tugged at Cas’s thick, black hair. Castiel made a discontented sound in the back of his throat, swatting at Dean’s hand. The man apologized quickly, pulling his hands away from Cas’s hair sheepishly and grabbing hold of the sheets. He moaned loudly, closing his eyes and gasping for breath as Cas took him all the way down, not even flinching as Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck… fuck…" He moaned, trying not to buck his hips into Cas’s mouth. Cas sealed his lips around Dean’s cock after a few moments- though it felt like an eternity to Dean- and hallowed out his cheeks. Dean cried out loudly, his hands reaching out and tangling into Cas’s hair again. The boy didn’t mind, simply humming as he began to bob up and down Dean’s shaft.

Dean was panting and groaning, on the edge within a few minutes of Cas’s ministrations. He moaned, tugging at Cas’s hair.

"Stop, stop… Gonna come…" he gasped. Dean came off of his cock with a pop, grinning up at Dean as he slowly stood up. Dean reached out and wrapped his arms around Castiel pulling him in for a kiss as he worked to unbutton the young man’s pants. He could taste himself on Castiel’s tongue, but it was only all the more erotic, and he moaned softly as Cas’s tongue piercing rolled against the roof of his mouth.

Once he finally removed Cas’s pants and boxers, he pulled him back against him as he laid down on the bed. Cas gasped as their cocks rubbed together, closing his eyes and thrusting up against Dean. Dean moaned, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and thrusting up against him.

For a while they stayed like that, simply gridning their sweaty bodies against each other. The only sound in the room was their breathing, the slide of their skin against one another, or the occasional moan from either one of them. Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck, sucking a dark bruise into his neck as Cas reached down between them, taking hold of both his and Dean’s cock and stroking up and down.

Dean gasped loudly and bit into the meat of Cas’s shoulder, raking his fingers down the young man’s back and bucking his hips. His cock slid against Cas’s, the friction a sweet reward for the both of them, and they both moaned each other’s names loudly.

"Fuck, Cas…" Dean gasped as Cas flicked his wrist again, his hand circling both of their heads and spreading their precum all around. Cas moaned in response, his lips meeting Dean’s in a sloppy kiss. They weren’t kissing so much as panting into each other’s mouths, swallowing up each other’s moans and biting at each other’s lips.

Dean could feel Cas’s hand on his cock, rough and warm and so hot. He could feel Cas’s cock, heavy and wet against his, and every time that Cas moved against him it was bliss. All he could think was movemovemove and he moaned like a whore when Cas squeezed both of their dicks, the hot slide of skin on skin pushing him over the edge. he felt tight heat coil in his stomach and he cried out, dragging his nails down Cas’s back as he painted his own stomach white with cum.

Cas came seconds later, groaning loudly and chanting Dean’s name as he came all over Dean’s chest. he gasped for breath, collapsing on top of Dean, not even caring that he was getting sticky with both of their cum. Dean wrapped his arms tight around Cas, humming softly in content as he nuzzled his neck. Cas let out a soft laugh, turning to grin up at Dean.

"Well, that was nice." He said, his voice rough. Dean chuckled and smiled back at him.

"I agree." he said, running his fingers up and down Cas’s back. Cas moaned in discontent.

"Stop, that hurts." he said, swatting Dean’s hand away. Dean smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, babe. You know that I’m a scratcher."

"Shut up." Cas laughed, grinning at him. Dean pursed his lips in response and Cas leaned in, kissing him softly. He slowly rolled over, groaning a little bit as he sat up. he swung his legs over the side of the bed, just about to stand up when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." he said, biting his lips. "Please, don’t leave."

Cas glanced back at him, squinting at him for a moment before he laid back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back. They had never actually slept together before, and Dean knew that he was sort of pushing it, but at that moment in his post-orgasmic haze, he didn’t really care.

"Rough week?" He asked, resting his chin on Dean’s bare shoulder. Dean closed his eyes and scooted back a little, resting against Cas’s warm body.

"Yeah." he said softly. Cas kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it’s all over now. You don’t need to think about your finals or studying any more." He said. Dean hummed, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, you’re right." he said. Cas hummed, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"And soon school will be out for summer break." He said, smiling. Dean frowned.

"I won’t see you all summer." He said resignedly, without thinking. He mentally cursed himself for it, thinking that Cas would get creeped out by his weird honesty and call things off. He was surprised when Cas chuckled behind him.

"Can’t stand the idea of not having me around to jerk you off, Winchester?" he purred in Dean’s ear. Dean rolled his eyes, though Cas couldn’t see, and gave a sarcastic reply.

"In your dreams, Novak. I could get anyone if I wanted."

Castiel hummed in response, going quiet for a few moments. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against Cas in the silence. It caught him off gaurd when Cas spoke.

"I guess that’s true. You got me, anyway." He said. Dean craned his neck, looking at Cas with a curious frown on his face.

"What do you mean by that, Cas?" He asked. Cas shook his head, choosing to lean forward and kiss Dean rather than responding verbally.

"Maybe we can arrange to meet over the summer. I only live in Lebanon; it isn’t that far of a drive from Lawrence. Only about four hours, actually." Cas said. Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing Cas again.

"I’d like that a lot." He admitted quietly. Castiel smiled widely, his arms tightening around Dean’s waist.

"So would I."


End file.
